Asher
Asher is a fan character. Bio Asher is an orange beaver who is an engineer from another dimension. She likes mechanical things and technology. She can also fix any car, motorcycle, hoverboard, train and plane in only 10 seconds. She is friends with Lucy Clover, Taupe, Snowball, Amaranth, Susan, Liza, Spiny, Enzo and Miguel. She's also the leader of Team Mystic Dragonfly and the engineer of The Gang Kids. She is from a city in a dimension called Lonely Shepherd, where she lives with her father in an apartment. Asher doesn't have a mother, making her a stray. It's unknown where and how her mother died. It is really hard for her to overcome the problems of life in an environment full of pollutants and displeasure, but with Lucy, it becomes easier. Appearance Asher wears brown overalls with white long-sleeves and a pocket-like hoodie, orange gloves, a red neckerchief around her neck, a pair of brown boots, and a yellow worker's helmet. She wears gloves because her arms cut off by mechanical things, so her father makes her robotic arms as replace arms. To make nobody noticed her that she has robotic arms, she wears gloves as well as overalls to hide her robotic arms. She look like a tomboy, however she's actually a girly girl as her room is full of stuffed animals, ponies, dresses, make-ups and pink coloring. Her father made her act like a boy because if there's a girl in Lonely Shepherd, it would bring some people there a bad luck. Asher, in her girly appearance, wears a pink dress, white stockings, glass heels with pink diamonds and some small pink hairbows on her hair. Without her worker helmet, Asher has long red hair down to her knees. She always ties it into a ponytail or a French braid style. She has three eyelashes like most female characters, but they're actually fake eyelashes. She wears them because her father cut her eyelashes. A lot of characters mistake Asher as male because of her name and appearance. Personality Asher is hyperactive, friendly, nice, kind-hearted, adventurous, cheerful and girly. She can be stubborn and self-centered, but still kind and sweet. She always accepts anyone as her friends, and she's also honest and forthright. While her friends act like adults, Asher acts like a teenager. She likes talking about boys, texting on her smartphone and doing make-overs. Relationships Lucy Clover Asher and Lucy are friends when Lucy was aged 5 and Asher was aged 14. They both like stuffed animals, playing card games, adventuring through some dimensions and fighting some monsters. They also share the same grades and the same school. Asher can turn Lucy's magical wand into weapons, while Lucy can cheer up Asher whenever she's sad. Flippy Since Asher is friends with Lucy, she's also friends with Flippy. She always calls him "veteran warrior", "the father of war", "soldier from 1939", and "crazy ex-cousin". This makes Flippy feel annoyed by her and can't solve any problem. Disco Bear The first time Asher met Disco Bear at school, she already liked him and his appearance. She said that she likes Disco Bear's afro hair that reminds her of butterscotch-flavored cotton candy. She also likes Disco Bear's outfits that make him look like a celebrity. Enzo Enzo is Asher's co-leader. He always talks in honesty and wants to be trusted by anyone, especially Asher. Whenever Asher touches some chemicals, Enzo is always there to warn her. She sometimes listens to him but sometimes not, however Asher knows that Enzo had a crush on her. Miguel Miguel is Asher's friend. He likes making some jokes and puns, however Asher doesn't like neither his jokes nor his puns. Miguel tries his best to cheer up Asher. Similar to Enzo, Miguel had a crush on her. Taupe Taupe is Asher's sidekick and best friend. They both like learning, adventuring in some places and reading books at The Urban Library. They both are different from each other, Taupe is serious, gentle and smart, whereas Asher is childsh, reckless and some kind of idiot. Spiny Lix Spiny is Asher's friend. They both like playing softball and video games, along with other members. Their speech patterns seem as if certain words are swapped with each other depending on who said it, like Spiny saying that old movies were created in black and white coloring and Asher saying they were made in white and black coloring. Quotes * "Oh, dip dub doom!" — when surprised or confused. * "Woo hoo! Alright then!" — when happy. * "Welp... (character's name) is now down-to-earth." — when sad. * "Please, somebody tell me a great joke other than puns." — when bored. * "Dammit!" — when angry. * "Son, I'm gonna blow that dumb look right off your stupid face." - when seeing characters make stupid or silly faces. * "Noooope." - when refusing to do a worthless job. Other characters' nicknames given by Asher Like Orchida, Asher also gives nicknames to other tree friends but less worse than Orchida, like: *Yellow belly *Big ol' buckteeth *Mr. Fix-it-all *Lustful whore *Sugary squirrel with candies *Nerdy aardvark *Big bro *Irresponsible father *Cute little chubby bear *Mrs. OCD with envious and evil demeanor *Handsome dude *Timid hedgehog with flaky dandruff *Crazy ex-cousin *Blindy mole with a mole *Ssssssuper duper epic failure superhero *Popsicle *Twin thieves *Lame lamb *Tickle-pickle *Truffles buffles *God-like buddhist *Catty villain(?) *Catty villain's soldier *The Darkness Lord *Ninjas' bear(?) *Half skunk *Snobbish geek *Winter cuckoo bird *Scared jock *Sensitive raccoon boy *Bushy mushy *Little precious baby *The keeper of reality gates and darkness world *Clever squirrel *Hot-tempered grizzly *Gothic demon queen *Brave porcupine *Princess Gwenyth Melody *Crazy dubstep DJ *Peacock with mutant plants *Weird creature with weird appearance *The light key of shininess and wisdom *Prank guy *Friendly journalist with silly clams *Lustly green wolf *The Prank Duo *The big bad bully Episodes Starring roles * Zombie Apocalypse (The Epic Episode) Featuring roles TBA Appearances * More Than Words Fates Deaths TBA Injuries TBA Kill count TBA Gallery All of dou.jpg|Asher with her sidekick, Taupe. Trivia *She is one of few female characters that wearing fake eyelashes. *Taupe had a crush on her. *According to the creator, her favorite colors are pink, baby blue and light yellow. *She calls Lucy "the keeper of reality gates and the darkness world" because she has a lucky charm as the key. *She has hamartophobia, oneirogmophobia and wiccaphobia. Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:DeviantART Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Beavers Category:Good characters Category:Orange Characters Category:Characters That Wear Clothing Category:Characters with hair Category:Teenage Characters Category:Characters with Hats Category:Characters who wear clothes Category:Rodents Category:Sugar&spicearenotspecial's Characters Category:Characters with permanent injuries